


[佐鸣]神奇跳蛋（3）

by Dragon_li



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, naruto - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_li/pseuds/Dragon_li
Summary: 谢谢阅读！





	[佐鸣]神奇跳蛋（3）

“嗡——亲爱的宿主（调教者），早上好。”  
“受宿主先前要求，系统将开始生成第二次任务。”  
“环境检测中……任务生成。”  
“尊敬的宿主，当前为调教第二天：您的小奴隶将在学校上课之时被束缚阴茎且含跳蛋度过十个小时，并将会在厕所为您进行腿交。”  
“完成任务后，宿主可以解开贞操带允许调教者进行射精行为。”  
“第一次任务失败后，调教对象将在同学面前被进行前列腺电击，有大概率失禁可能。”  
“计时开始，当前任务剩余时间：10：00：00。”

 

明明还想多睡一会儿的，可在系统通知之后，漩涡鸣人的睡意全无。  
他猛地坐起，清秀的脸上惊魂未定。  
房间传来衣物窸窣的声音，鸣人扭头，看见佐助正站在衣柜旁换校服。  
厨房响起面包机烤好的’叮’声，面包的香味顺着房间到了鸣人的鼻尖。肚子饿的咕咕叫，鸣人却一点吃饭的心情也没有。  
他额间布满细汗，细长的手抓紧床单，颤抖着声音问：“佐、佐助啊……你有没有听见、听见新的任务？……是不是出了什么差错……”  
“大惊小怪。”宇智波佐助勾起唇角，背对着鸣人扣上衬衫扣子。  
他状似平静道：“昨晚就是那个程度了，今天这个进度也不突然吧？”  
“什么叫今天的进度啊？！”  
漩涡鸣人咬着腮帮，气愤地从床上下来，一步一顿地走向佐助，站在对方面前瞪着他。  
“我不干了！昨天再怎么也跟、跟屁股没什么关系！今天怎么说也太过分了！”他抓住佐助的肩膀，脸上带着祈求的神色。  
“拜托了佐助！肯定有什么解决的办法的！肯定有啊！我不想这样……我以后再也不乱捡东西了！可恶！”  
谁知道随手捡到的东西是个性玩具跳蛋啊！更没想到的是这跳蛋还是从未来穿越过来的能够强制别人玩的恶魔跳蛋！  
随手捡东西是毛病！得治！

佐助听见鸣人的诉求，惊讶地挑起眉毛。  
能听到漩涡鸣人的示弱和求助，可是一件十分稀罕的事情。  
至少在宇智波佐助陪伴漩涡鸣人十几年以来，这样的情况恐怕一个手掌都数不过来。  
他看着漩涡鸣人，心里微微叹了口气，思考是不是逼对方逼的太近了。  
如果鸣人真的接受不了，或者说厌恶被人插入后穴的话，他是不是要再缓一缓。  
毕竟他们还只是高中生……

“嗡，检测到宿主的退缩意愿。”  
“系统再次声明：本款情趣跳蛋为特殊订制类型——强制调教跳蛋。”  
“跳蛋一经启动，需要完成调教内容才能自由使用。”  
“若宿主有强烈违背意愿，系统将暂时接管宿主权力，完成调教内容。”  
“请调教者尽快使用本产品，束缚带已自动弹出。”

威胁声明说的清清白白，漩涡鸣人听见系统的警告，脸色也青白交替。  
“这……这混蛋系统是强买强卖吗？！可恶！”  
“……没办法了。”佐助侧过脸不看鸣人，用拳头遮住嘴角的笑意。  
“如果鸣人你不想上课迟到，还有在众人面前接受惩罚的话，我们就快点行动吧。”  
“……”  
鸣人皱着眉头，站在原地握紧拳头好一阵。随即气鼓鼓的一把拿过床头柜上放置的跳蛋和束缚带，视死如归地走进了浴室。  
佐助看着被大力合上的浴室，将鸣人的校服准备在床边，便去厨房端饭了。  
拿面包片的时候，佐助不小心被面包机烫了一下。  
他漫不经心的将烫着的手指用凉水冲净，眼角的余光向卧室扫去。  
“吱哑——”  
浴室门开了，佐助听到鸣人小声嘟囔了一句什么，看样子是在和他说话。但他并没有听清，便没有回复鸣人。  
发现并没有人回应自己，鸣人的嗓门大了一些，虽然还是有些中气不足，但好在能听清说了什么——  
“可恶！这玩意儿怎么带啊！佐助你来帮帮我啊！”  
宇智波佐助滚动喉咙，他将面包片放到餐桌上，不紧不慢道：“吊车尾，自己的事情自己干。”  
“可我塞不进去啊！”对面的声音明显已经有些薄怒，仔细听还有些委屈。  
宇智波佐助认命妥协，头疼地从餐厅走过去，“你也太看得起我的自制力了吧。”

关上浴室的门，宇智波佐助看到坐在马桶上、内裤脱到膝盖，抱着手臂不肯直视他的鸣人。  
他扫过扔在角落里的银色跳蛋，弯下腰将跳蛋拿起，放在水池边清洗一遍。  
“好了，距离时间不早了，赶紧结束吧。”  
他挡着嘴咳嗽一声，说：“快点，屁股撅起来。”  
“啰嗦，不用你说！”  
鸣人低着头没有看佐助，他扶着马桶盖，背对着佐助撅起屁股，咬牙切齿地说：“我准备好了！佐助你速度捅进来吧！”  
“捅？你也不怕痛死。”  
因为没有润滑油，事先拿了厨房的食用油作为代替。  
宇智波佐助将跳蛋摸得油光发亮，紧接着吞咽口水，将鸣人的屁股掰开，露出那个淡褐色布满褶皱的神秘地带。  
他撇过头，深深吸了一口气。等把内心的躁动悉数压下后，才又看向那个令他魂牵梦萦的地方。  
真想在这里醉生梦死一番啊。宇智波佐助想道。

 

用食用油将两根手指抹匀，佐助将手指探向因为紧张而一张一合的后穴。  
刚将手指插进去，后穴便紧紧地包裹着他，让佐助进退不得。  
佐助皱眉，“吊车尾，放轻松。”  
“这怎么放轻松啊？”鸣人咬着下唇。  
但他还是听从了佐助的命令，细窄的腰微微下陷，臀部也被他刻意放松下来。  
紧接着他便感觉到佐助的两根手指向里探索了一点，这种涨涨的感觉令鸣人十分不适。  
但纵然再怎么反感，只要一想到惩罚的内容，鸣人还是忍耐了下来。  
总要比在众人面前失禁要好。  
鸣人在心中这么安慰自己。

佐助并没有使什么花样，当他发觉鸣人的后穴已经在手指的疏通下松软许多后，他便将手指收了回来。  
将冰冷的跳蛋抵在莹莹发亮的穴口，佐助手上用力，将跳蛋顺利地送到了穴内。  
并没有因为穴口将跳蛋淹没不见而停手，佐助手指抵着跳蛋，将跳蛋往穴内更深处送去。  
“唔……好涨……”佐助听到鸣人低声喘息。  
他喉头滑动，坏心思在对方难受的诉衷后消失殆尽。  
佐助从穴内抽出手指，他伸出舌头在舌尖舔了一口，品尝过滋味便满足地放手。  
“好了，放进去了。接下来是贞操带。”

耳边传来皮条摩擦的声音，鸣人深吸了口气，扭着腿不适应地转过身子，看到佐助正把贞操带伸开，研究怎么用。  
这是一个由皮条组成的内裤状的贞操带，它前面是由柔软皮料构成的向前突起的阴茎形状的布袋，看样子是来包裹阴茎用的，顶端有一个小口，应该是对准尿道口以便上厕所。  
看起来还好……  
“啊，系统给的东西没有那么残忍啊。”佐助把贞操带解析一遍后得出结论。  
他冲着鸣人摇了摇贞操带，安慰他说：“只是入门级的小东西，除了不能正常勃起以外倒不会有什么痛苦。”  
“这是入门级的？”鸣人不敢置信，因为震惊甚至忽略了后穴静止不动的跳蛋——  
毕竟它带来的不适感在习惯以后总是可以忽视的。  
“那我要是勃起了怎么办？”鸣人为难地看着佐助手里的贞操带。  
“具体我也没有感受过，你可以在之后告诉我你的使用感。”  
“好了，这个你总归会带，我就先出去了。穿好衣服吃完饭就赶快出门吧，时间不早了。”  
“……我知道了。”

佐助离开的时候贴心的把门带上，鸣人松了口气。  
他纠结再三，还是认命的像套内裤一样把贞操带穿了上来。  
皮料包裹阴茎的感觉很奇怪，但还在接受范围内。  
鸣人紧绷的精神直到这些完成后才算放松，他回到卧室把衣服穿好，又快速吃完了佐助准备的早餐，两个人便一起走路上学了。  
返校路上，佐助瞥过面色正常的鸣人，问：“感觉怎么样？”  
鸣人想了想，“啊……还好吧，也没有想象中的那么……嗯！”  
“是吗？”佐助笑笑，没有再回话。

好戏还没有开始呢吊车尾！  
接下来，才是正餐。

 

——

 

“唔……啊……”  
在呻吟声泄出的同时，鸣人及时捂住嘴堵住了声音。  
“那么，请同学们翻到第73页，文章是……”  
课堂上，语文老师伊鲁卡正激情四射地讲解着文章。  
台下的学生听的昏昏欲睡，整个课堂除了伊鲁卡老师的大嗓门以外别无他声——  
或许还要加上一些似有似无的嗡嗡声。

漩涡鸣人脸颊潮红，他趴在桌子上弯着腰，双手紧紧地捂住嘴。  
很痛苦……很难受……还很痒……  
他屏紧双腿，腿弯轻轻颤动。  
后穴被调至高频的跳蛋震动的发麻，跳蛋在穴肉内飞速跳动，柔软的肉壁受到刺激不断收缩，将跳蛋向更深处送去。  
小穴经受刺激开始分泌生理性的淫水，以此来减轻鸣人的痛苦，却弄巧成拙的令神经向快感一方倾斜。  
持续高速震动的跳蛋在穴内来回肆虐，当它又一次跳动时重重碾向穴内凸起的肉粒时，漩涡鸣人身体在一瞬间僵直了。  
从未有过的令人头皮发麻的快感自后穴飞速蔓延，顺着脊梁骨直达神经。  
“啊——”  
鸣人用力咬着手指，皮肉被尖利的牙齿咬破，鲜血传到舌尖，鸣人却毫无察觉。  
——他刚刚叫出来了。  
在如此神圣的课堂之上，被跳蛋肆意的玩弄，控制不住地叫出声来了。  
周围的学生几乎在鸣人出声的同时扭过头，好奇地望着他，想要知道他怎么回事。  
怎么办？  
如芒在背，羞耻感让鸣人低头看着桌上洁白的书本，他眼角带着无措的泪水。  
怎么办？

“鸣人？”伊鲁卡老师很快便认出刚刚那声尖叫是谁发出来的。  
他关心地望着鸣人，发现自己一直关系不错的学生正低着头，双手抱肚趴在桌子上，并没有看清对方的脸。  
正当他想要问对方什么情况，班里一直位列年级第一的学霸宇智波佐助忽然出声道：“老师，鸣人肚子不舒服，我能带他去一趟医务室吗？”  
这个解释是在太过正当，以至于伊鲁卡老师轻易地接受了它。  
他看着抱着肚子、浑身似乎还有些发抖的鸣人，确认对方疼的离开，忧心忡忡地点了点头。  
“佐助，那就麻烦你了，赶快带鸣人去休息一下吧。”  
“请您务必放心。”  
宇智波佐助搀扶着鸣人走出了教室。

 

“很疼……佐助……好疼……”  
厕所隔间，鸣人像是牛皮糖一样死死黏在佐助身上。  
他眼泪止不住地流下，跳蛋持续不断地碾在前列腺上的极致快感和贞操带对勃起阴茎的束缚而造成的疼痛让他整个人站不起来。  
鸣人头埋在佐助的脖颈处，湿咸的眼泪将佐助的发丝打湿。  
他喘着气，带着哭腔抓着佐助，快感和疼痛已经将他的理智尽数摧毁。  
“好疼……呜……好想射……佐助！求求你……呜……放开它……”  
贞操带自带上后是电子锁，密码只有佐助才知道。  
鸣人无法打开贞操带，只好变着法子求佐助帮他。

宇智波佐助却只是冷静地把他的肩膀向后推，直到鸣人哭的一片狼藉的脸暴露在他面前。  
他眼神暗沉，轻声道：“鸣人，声音小点，这是在学校。”  
鸣人听到他的话，理智在崩溃边缘拉回一点。他表情有一瞬间的凝滞，紧接着停止不断的快感让他痛苦地咬着唇，喉间溢出沙哑的呜咽。  
唇瓣渗出血丝，宇智波佐助蹙眉。他抚摸着鸣人的脸，手指对着唇瓣摩挲几下，用力地塞进了鸣人的嘴里。  
牙齿紧紧陷在肉里，微弱的疼痛感甚至没能让宇智波佐助眨眼。  
他单手脱掉鸣人的校裤，白色的贴身内裤因为跳蛋的刺激后穴一片湿泞，内裤前端也印出一个暗色的原点。  
那是动情想要勃起的阴茎，顶端马眼流出的前列腺液。  
宇智波佐助深呼了一口气，湿热的温度打在鸣人的锁骨处。  
鸣人无力地撇过头，以为佐助要将他的贞操带解下，但现实远不如他想的那样。

宇智波佐助解下自己的裤链，勃起昂扬的肉棒从中弹出，打在鸣人大腿内侧的嫩肉上。  
滚烫的温度令鸣人在欲海中一个激灵，他失神地看向佐助。  
对方已经将他的内裤脱下，炙热的肉棒在他腿间嫩肉慢慢摩擦，龟头渗出湿滑的前列腺液，将他本就黏泞的大腿搞得更加狼狈不堪。  
鸣人任由佐助将他翻身，他神志不清地弯下腰，双手撑在墙壁上，臀部高高翘起。  
肉棒自身后顶入大腿，贴着屁股磨擦过大腿时与皮料的触碰并不舒服。  
佐助停下了动作，他含着鸣人的耳朵，手掌拨弄着鸣人腰间的电子锁，徐徐引诱道：“鸣人，想射吗？”  
“哈……佐、佐助……求你……好痛……”  
根本没有听清对方在说什么，鸣人只觉得阴茎硬的快要爆炸。但那该死的皮革紧紧地束缚着阴茎，致使阴茎在向上勃起时被抑制，疼痛感和无法射精的焦虑简直让他疯狂。  
他迷迷糊糊听到一声轻笑，很快，束缚他的东西被人为解开。  
鸣人失神地露出一个笑，喃喃道：“谢……谢谢。”  
双腿内侧被滚烫的肉棒插入，龟头顶到鸣人的囊袋，在擦到阴茎根部时快速退出。  
微妙的快感让鸣人咬着嘴唇微微喘息，后穴的跳蛋依旧快速震动个不停，来回在极度敏感的前列腺上碾压摩擦。  
鸣人撑着墙壁，感受到佐助双手紧紧掐着他的窄腰，腹部往他肉臀上一次又一次地撞击。  
囊袋拍打在双腿间啪啪作响，整个厕所回荡着肉体拍打的声音。

又一次冲击后，鸣人和佐助齐齐射了出来。  
隔间的墙壁沾满精液，鸣人的校裤和大腿间全是佐助射出的浓白精液。  
佐助松开鸣人的腰，他靠在隔间的门上，任由垂下的阴茎暴露在空气中。  
鸣人则在佐助松开他的那一瞬间无力地倒了下去，他跪地，脸趴在马桶上，嘴里一直重复着一句话：  
“不、不行了。”

“嗡——检测到本次任务已经失败。”  
“由于该次任务失败为宿主引起，惩罚度下降。”  
“惩罚强制任务现已发布：今夜20：00时，您的小奴隶将会被进行前列腺电击，有大概率失禁可能。”  
“请您耐心等待。”  
“距离惩罚任务剩余时间——六小时。”

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读！


End file.
